


Absolutely Everything.

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Various AUs 2017 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aether is Imperial, Alternate Universe, Fantasy AU, Imperials vs. Rouges vs. nulls, Magic AU, Multi, Reader is Player, Reader is a mysterious warrior who powerful magic to conjure her battle team (Pokemon), Rouges are team skull, nulls are the players team, warrior au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Friday the 13th gift to you all :PGladion/ReaderAlso, taking requests c:





	1. The truth.

The truth was...

The Imperials united with the Rouges...

Death was almost certain....

But now we have the foreigner on our side.

Her power will unite the kingdom once more.

 

"Save us... (Y/N)...."

...

As the enemy surrounded and all hope was lost, all they could do was call out to the deities to hear their pleas.

"Please! Guide the Mortal Deity here!"

She was practically worshiped for the unnatural power bestowed apon her.

In truth, she hadn't wished for it at all.

...

So many deaths soiled her hands and plagued her mind.

Imperial and Rouge corpses surrounded her as the windy red flag of the south imperials had fallen.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving us!" Many cheers were heard throughout the village, yet you were too out of it to celebrate.

"Bottle of mead milady?"

You shook your head no, but the tender didn't get the message.

"Spiced wine then? That's gotta lighten yer mood missy!"

"..."

He poured a cup for you, not even caring to ask your age.

If you could take down a whole legion of soldiers, even a two year old would be rewarded with transitioning from being a milk drinker to a 'real man'.

You sighed, not wanting such fine craft to go to waste.

"Here." You passed to General Kukui next to you.

"Thankz" he slurred out, with a jug of mead and empty bottles around him.

You walked out, feeling infuriated that they are happy all of their family who were "On the wrong side" had just died. Drinking to it.

In the end, you know this is their way of drowning in their regrets, but covering it up wouldn't make it go away forever.

You sighed and went by the ocean to watch for any boats.

Nothing.

Suddenly, someone had locked you into their arms and pressed a dagger to your neck.

"..."

No emotions showed. No fear, anger, regret.

They kept waiting for a response.

"Go ahead then. I wouldn't blame you for eliminating me. If you do so, may the tapu deities keep you safe." You pressed forward, making beads of red form on the line.

Your attacker faltered, before their hands fell completely.

The person dropped their dagger and wrapped their arms around your waist, allowing their head to rest on your own.

"..." You both stayed silent, as you wondered who it was.

With a muffed voice, they spoke.

"I know we are not friends, but I see the same loneliness in your eyes... and I... I guess I am weak is all." The 'male' spoke into your unarmored shoulder.

"Do you know who I am..?" You asked. This person was definitely a Rouge assassin due to the type of dagger and attire they donned.

"Of course. I was sent to kill you. But... If I must be blunt... My faith doesn't fully rest with the skulls."

You only nodded and leaned into his chest.

"I killed my own mother today... on that battlefield.... all because she refused to back away. Her imperial faith made her shun me. Her last words were..."

You felt a tear run down your cheek.

"You are a beast. That is all you will ever be. You are a disgrace and are not my child. My child has died now, just like I am now."

He sighed into your shoulder as you just whimpered, turning around into the stranger's chest and sobbing.

You haven't cried in years. Never in front of anyone. 

You smelled his clothing, the musky scent was nice, and smelled of fresh pinewood.

"I know you, don't I. You're the Inner Skull's enforcer, aren't you."

He chuckled.

"I knew you sniffed me that day." He said in a teasing voice.

"Yea. Might I say your smell is real... feminine?" You teased back.

He grumbled.

"Are you implying I am a crossdressing milk drinker?" He growled out.

"No... I would never EVER do such a thing.~" You smirked at his rage filled shudders.

He attacked your hips, jabbing his slim fingers into your sides, tickling your ribs.

You kicked and laughed, before opening your eyes.

He stood there, toppling over you, face flushed and clouded peridot green eyes locking with yours.

He was getting dangerously close, and you closed your eyes.

It never came.

"(Y/N)! Why are you out here so late?! I was worried!"

"Sorry Lillz, wont happen again."

"My thane, that's what you proclaimed last time..."

You gazed up at the stars, where he green eyes just were.

You touched your lips, and flushed red.

"My thane! Are you feeling alright?! You look sickly!"

"Just fine Lillie.. Lets go to the inn. Alright?"

As you walked off, you hadn't known the green orbs hadn't left your direction, but actually followed you.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Sleep.

"Lillieeeeee." You had groaned into the rock hard bed.

"Yes?"

"I miss camp.."

Lillie burst with laughter.

"What? You prefer sleeping on these beds instead of furs?" You had asked.

"No no, its just something that sounded so... you." She said wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Of course it did."

Everything went quiet.

"Lillz?" You asked in the darkness.

Surprisingly, she stopped mending your armor and responded.

"a'yes?"

"I miss home."

When she hadn't responded, you continued on further.

"When my father died, my mom made me leave my homeland. Strait into this foreign land where she would side against me, and eventually.... Now all of my family is gone. I can never go back home... Knowing that, makes me even more free, but still..."

She started humming, the small cracks in the ceiling giving enough light for you to sleep.

"Lets... go exploring tomorrow..." Your voice whispered out, and she continued to work.

When Lillie finally retired into her stone bed, someone stealthily came into your room.

Your eyes went wide as the rag covered your mouth and nose.

You only caught a glimpse of a man against the shadows of the night.

You blacked out.

 

```

When you woke, you found yourself still in the inn, but someone had stolen...

Your rings....

Wait, they are on the bed table next to you.

So, someone just took them off your fingers? Why?

A note was left on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An attack will strike in two days. Make it out alive.

I might want to finish what we started."

 

(-<>-){-o-}(-<>-)

 

(The symbol of the imperials merged with Rouge's symbol)

(Notice how it looks like pokeballs, but when together, it looks like a bug's face?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were off again, this time with a full stomach and a bit of rest.

The plants were all around, and you picked SO MANY BERRIES.

It was all useful for alchemy anyway, so why not?

But your mind was still on the letter.

'I might want to finish what we started...'

It lingered in your mind.

That stupid assassin.

You chuckled to yourself, leaving Lillie to question your sanity.

Does he not realize how young you are? Or is he young himself..?

Maybe this region has different thoughts than your own?

Curious.

===

"Lillie, stay here. Keep watch on camp for me?" You asked, going to patrol the area.

"Of course my silly thane."

"You do realize we are friends and you do not have to speak in such ways?"

She only ignored you, smirking to herself.

"Do your job, my housecarl.~"

Before she could flip out, you ran.

"Bye Lillie! Listen to the orders I gave you!"

With that, you were off to go hunt, then wash off.

Walking down the trail, you heard rustling in the grass.

An elk! That would be a fine meal!

You were already drooling, when it spotted you and ran.

You chased after it, magic in full swing using it to enhance your stamina.

switching your spells, you focused all of your energy and called out a beast.

A werewolf type beast emerged from the smoke, its eyes crazed red and mouth smirking. (Night form Lycanroc)

"Please! Get that elk!"

It did as you asked, running after it and grabbing it by the head.

"Kill.. it?" The wolf seemed to grunt out.

"If it isn't to much to ask... I can do it myself..."

The wolf whimpered.

"Yes mistress."

Its giant claws held the elk's snout, suffocating it.

It squirmed, eventually falling motionless.

"I am sorry you had to do that..."

"Its quite alright." said the now midday form lycanroc.

"The sun has risen." It claimed, throwing the animal over its back.

"I will go take this to your camp. Assuming you are sharing with your trusty partner?" 

You giggled.

"Of course. Be safe now!" With that, the beast was gone.

You now had food, so all you needed was a nice bath. 

You found a stream, and followed it down hill to eventually find where the water created a small pool, big enough for you to wash in.

You took of your armor, setting a protection spell on it, before jumping in.

You still had your small cloth on, along with the shirt you wore under the sweaty armor.

It was nice, to keep your shirt wet would effectively cool you down.

Resting, you heard another rustle from far away. Before you even had to draw a weapon, out came the stupid assassin again.

"Have you been following me?" 

He looked away, unable to admit it.

"Its my job. I am supposed to kill you of course."

You nodded, before sinking into the refreshing water even more.

"Give a lady some privacy?" You asked, wanting to change where nobody else watched.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"..."

"How vulgar."

He smirked, almost proud of himself.

"Are you saying you have seen me change before? Or some other woman? Because if it was someone else, it is something you haven't seen before." You had outsmarted him.

He had to much pride to admit his stalkerish ways.

"Fine." He groaned out, turning away.

You got out of the water, grabbing your stuff and throwing it on.

Once you had finished, you tapped his shoulder to let him know you were done.

He turned around, almost embarrassed at the thought of the process it took for you to slip on the steel you wore.

"Dont worry about it. I forgive you." You said, patting his cheek.

"Might I ask why you became a warrior? You are a lady, yet you are more of a fighter than any man I have met. Why is that?"

It was your turn to laugh.

"We will go with.. I just had a talent for it is all."

He nodded.

"I must get back to camp. I would invite you, but I don't know how Lillie would react to seeing her brother."

"Yea." he sighed out, still guilty for leaving his little sister two years ago.

As he tried to walk off, you grabbed his hand and pulled him around to face you.

You acted on impulse and left a small kiss on his cheek, making his sputter and turn red.

"Glad, I won't make you stay with us, but if you decide not to, stay safe okay?"

He looked down at you, still red, and nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't stay to far away."


End file.
